


Winter Night Skies and Bright City Lights

by Midnight_Minou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Might add the nsfw chapter before new years, its another holiday reveal fic charlie brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Minou/pseuds/Midnight_Minou
Summary: As the clock creeps closer to midnight, the black cat lingers on his thoughts of his gift to a particular ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Looking through the book of heroes when he had found it had left him amazed. At the recorded designs of so many Chat Noirs before him, how many there had been, and Plagg's scoff that these were only the _greats_. "Many of _my_ charges are rather good, they all.... manage. Though only the best are remembered by history."

"Oh yeah? And what about me?" He grinned at his kwami. 

"No one wants to hear the story of a pun-making kid who fell in love!" What a snob. Adrien rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself.

"What's the matter Plagg, you don't think I'm _Miraculous_?"

"You're not the first to fall in love with another Miraculous user - and certainly not the first with Ladybug! Though... Fighting Hawkmoth _is_ certainly something. Maybe if you win, someone may actually write about you. I can live with that if they leave out all that sappy stuff!" The dark shadow gagged, scoffing. "Speaking of which, you're going to be late!"

The blond glanced to his watch, smile widening as he looked to his kwarmi. "Plagg, claws out!"

_’They met across empires..._ _ac_ _ross time...across legends...and loved.'_

His heart soared, the blond scaling and jumping with perfect feline ease, roof to roof across the beautiful moonlit silhouette of Paris. The world was his, a new chapter opened wide for him and his coccinelle. For the past few months the official dating status of Chat Noir and Ladybug had been ongoing; they would meet on top of a movie theater and promise to see the same show before disappearing behind an alley and then meeting up again to talk about the show while patrolling their city.

There were coffee dates, the two taking turns treating them to something warm on patrol as the cold nights starting bringing in snow. He had convinced her once on a date out of their suits - though similar to the movies it wasn't exactly together... she hadn't much liked taking money from him beforehand and ordering something costly while still not being able to talk or see him. Honestly he hadn't fallen in love with the idea either, and once the appeal was gone they hadn't bothered a second try. Their next dinner had been public and in costume - guests of honor for Paris' guardians. That had been awkward, sure, but not as awkward as Alya finding them kissing when they had been sure they were out of view.

_’They were complete, together They were the balance...'_

Tonight was supposed to just be a patrol, but time with his Lady was important time indeed. Whatever had stopped her from chasing this other mystery guy was a miracle all on its own, and he was praying every night for some sort of hint to the woman behind the mask. He saw her at the Siene, promptly skidding from the rooftops to land behind her, shedding snow and picking her up to nuzzling into her neck.

"Ah, my Lady! There You are!"

* * *

"You liiiiiike him!" 

"Tikkit stop, that's so embarrassing!" Marinette would scoff, waving off her kwarmi as the red bug buzzed around her. 

"You see him all the time now, for more than just crime fighting!"

Well, she couldn't argue that. They went out to movies, dinner - kind of. Together, but not together-together. They would talk after the fact, he would lean in and steal a few kisses, or lingering holds to get his 'Ladybug fill' since they hadn't met together at any of the actual dates.

_’I love you,’_

_’C-Chat, don't say things like that so frivolously!-'_

_’I'm not, I love you my lady.'_

_Someone was going to hear, someone was going to see them together. This was supposed to be a trophy dinner to honor the heroes, and here he was mumbling sweet sappy things in her ear just around the corner of the banquet hall. Of course they were safe here, who would notice that the ones who were being respected here tonight had slipped away for 'a little air'? She wanted to protest, but then his lips crashed into hers. ’_

_I love you so much...'_ _Chat always had that way of making her feel more than herself, like she was ten feet tall and nothing anywhere could touch her. He mumbled that no one would see them, and so she believed. She fell into the pattern of sloppy kisses and those strong arms wrapped around her keeping her close. Without ever knowing how he did it, Chat Noir successfully made her feel like they were the only two people in this entire world._

Of course someone saw. Alya saw. She caught them lip locked and snapped a few quick photos before either could push or scuffle any awkward apologies out. No other reporter had gotten a hold of the opportunity, and the young journalist had a scoop that gave the press a field day. Since then pictures like that were more common than not, the cats affectionate displays of PDA now lit up blogs and news feeds on a constant loop. How could she keep pining after Adrien Agreste? This masked man had completely entrapped her heart. Just the mere act of looping their fingers together atop some roof at the end of the night had her heart skipping beats in her chest; she had never met someone who made her feel that way before. Things were starting to complicate in the way of work, the sensible part of her knew that. However the nice feelings and Tikki's giggles of encouragement were enough to quiet these odd feelings. She couldn't stay mad at him, and when he looked at her like he did she couldn't remain as focused either.

"Chat-!" Oh there he went picking her up. His excitement was like a fresh burst of air. There was a gasp as he kissed her neck with a rumbling purr, his embrace just as warm and welcoming as ever. "Y-Yes, I've been here-" He pulled back, an elated expression electrifying his features. Just like that, her words had no sting. "Waiting...for you."

"Well, no need to wait any further, My Lady." An emerald eye closed, the tallers wink and grin so carefree as he gave her the space she seemed to want. "... If I may ask, if you don't have a route plotted out for the night, I'd like to lead this one?" Sure, their patrols weren't meant to be used for dilly-dallying; they did have a city to look over but... it also made their job easier to have the Ladyblog ran by a pretty great source who happily complied in helping Paris' heroes but sending out updates to the main page should the city need their immediate attention. A system he enjoyed very much once they were able to get their communicators to hook up to - that had taken so much trial and error....

"If, you think you can keep up to me that is~?" Enticing her always made the night. Breezy, quick movements across the rooftops... A little fun in a chase.

"No route," if he wanted to go off of their usual paths- which could be quite boring after awhile, she was fine with that. Stretching awkwardly as she shook off the surprise, her brow would quirk with curiosity. “Is that a challenge Chaton?" Because if it was, he was so on. The yoyo in her palm twisted and twirled, the girl ready to go on his lead.

His wide grin settled into place, the tomcat extending his pole and with the bit of help, jumping onto the next roof. He wanted to do a circle. They were quick past the Grand Palais, the faint blue and purple lights inside lit up an equally thrilled smile on his date as she swung to keep up. There was still time before the day was upon them but who knew how busy they would get? He led them towards the Champs, unbothered by the snow as faint blue and the large circle of off-white-yellow for the season started appearing here and there around trees until they were soon surrounded on Elysees. The arc came into view, the Christmas marketplace up and down surrounding was closing but he felt nice to get a wave from those who spotted them in the night sky. He waited on the arc, ears perked in fear he lost the bug. He noticed her at the last second, ears twitching as he turned to find her there and watching him expectantly.

For Ladybug, Christmas was one of her favorite times of year. The snow, the lights, all the seasonal goodies and holiday baking that took over the shop were all reasons to celebrate. Everyone was always in such a good mood too! How could she say no to a starlight patrol swinging by all of the holiday boutiques? Down Kléber the blond feared she may suspect he was up to something. He was but...not the point. He glanced towards the buildings alongside him to see she was doing an incredible job.

“You would probably be winning if you knew where we were going!" He called out, joking and praising all in one. Some of the buildings had red tint lights on them, others had already turned off their lights to save energy for Christmas Eve. They were far in the opposite direction of their usual route of Notre Dame and the Louvre. They would have time to see it all and maybe even Rodin in lights on the next patrol.

“I didn't know that we were racing!" She shouted above the chilly air, thankful that their patrol kept them moving and warm.

They were almost at the Homme when Chat veered, noticing it caused his Lady a moment of confusion and hesitation. Instead of going left towards the Eiffel Tower, he went right. Into more civilian housing and smaller shops and lights in the park. He slowed, tail curling as he found a covered billboard to settle on and wait for his lovebug to meet him.

“I have a gift for you." He smiled, at ease. The park a block to his left. His home a few blocks behind that. Just a street ahead was a wonderful little place if all went well he would be celebrating in . ".... But I want a very honest answer from you. No sugarcoating it."

Landing on the platform beside him, her hand rest on the board until she was sure that the sheet of metal wasn't so slick with ice that she'd slip off. If they had attempted this years ago she would have slammed right into the board without a doubt, and pull the curtain across it down. So close to home yet so far. Her gaze would wonder momentarily in the direction. Why were they here? As he asked for her explicit honesty her weight would lean back onto her hip, suspicion growing a bit. Her gift for the cat was back at home, maybe in a bit she could sneak off and snag it before it was too late. "I promise."

He had quickly held her shoulders to adjust them, her facing him and back to the billboard. “I know in the past things have been complicated. I’m making this gesture because I want to - you don’t have to return it, and if you turn it down I have a completely different gift for you as well... but please at least consider...” Deep breath. “I have, in my pocket, a completely anonymous gift Rena Rouge helped me with. After this, no matter what you choose, it’s yours if you ... if you just don’t get too mad with me....? But behind you is, heh, well me. The... real me, without the mask.” He felt his tail twitch nervously. “Please don’t get angry - it’s the only one up, and a I promise it doesn’t say ‘hey I’m Chat Noir’ or anything.” He forced the laugh. “... and since you know where it is... you can avoid it or look at it any time between now and New Years.” Okay, it wasn’t going horribly. “I’ve been happy... working with you, watching you, fighting alongside you. And getting the chance to actually be with you. I wanted to give you this choice...”

For a brief moment there was a sharp warning pang in her gut that was wary of a proposal- you can imagine her relief when it turned out to not be so! It was true, they had been dating for a few months...and Chat was the perfectly patient gentleman. They had only just started to date together at places or slow the pace of patrols to take a romantic stroll...she cared about him a lot. The hero's gift was a small burner phone with a cat case, she had her own ladybug one. That way they could just talk whenever they wanted...but the gesture was so small in comparison to this.

"This...is totally you." Her two best friends would come up with something like this, a surprised laugh leaving her. It was a fair request, he wanted to know just who he was seeing and she didn't blame him, she was just weary. "Does it have your name on it? Paris is a big city."

“Uh, well, no. But I’d be happy to tell it to you.” Actually, if she didn’t know him, it might be better. There were a lot of people in Paris, but he had been in work of it all for a while.... If she knew, hopefully it didn’t damage how she saw him. He was a hero first as far as he was concerned. Not ... well, not what some people thought when they saw him and his family.

The heroine leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth while cupping his cheek. For a moment the blond seemed content resting against her, one of the gloves sliding down to hold her waist. "This billboard...is awfully close to home, I'm only a few blocks from here."

"Hm?" His interest was back, but he didn't press anything.

"I think...shouldn't we do this sort of thing together?" The last thing she wanted was any sort of power dynamic that would make one of them falter. "I mean...it isn't what I pictured but...without you, I never would have started trying to make myself think about it."

“You want to... together?” His tail twitched behind him. “Of course, I’d be really happy to - uh... what would you like to do? I- I can meet you, or follow or...” Was there a way to not sound too desperate.

Doing this now made the woman feel awfully skittish, but planning for later would only have its own anxieties. "Is the patrol over with?"

He smiled and kissed her temple, nodding. He had called in favors for this, and they had taken a good route to cover their patrol route. “This is the end of it,” he promised. Guilt reflected in emerald eyes, but she had already somewhat assumed that they were only over in the latter section of the city because downtown was being monitored by another group. Her hand squeezed his to reassure the blond with a nervous smile. This time it was his turn to lean over, pressing a kiss to her temple. As excited as he was to reveal himself to her she had a lot of insecurities. Things had changed quite a bit since their first year of renegade missions, their team was so stable now that they could even disappear for awhile and no one would- New Years. In a way this conversation was dangerous in itself. They had been dating sure, but determining steps and bases for superheroes was so complicated!

"...I'll look at the billboard now if you want me to." God knows what hoops he must have jumped through in order to have it put up in the first place. "...but maybe...if we decide to jump into this, I want to get to know you-" No, this wasn't _that_ scary. This was Chat Noir she was talking to, her best friend, partner, now somewhat-recently boyfriend. He trusted her with everything, that's why he was doing this. It was her turn now to offer the same olive branch. "...a holiday out of Paris for New Years. Just you and me?" What a way to kick off a brand new year.

His heart thumped and he knew he had given his excitement away. He did feel a bit bad; she lived nearby she had said and even if she didn’t look _now_ , it would be here for almost a week and she would know... she would have to avoid this street completely if she didn’t want to see it - he felt guilty realizing he had over looked that.... But she said yes...! And she was willing to do it - and not only now but-

_”New Years?”_ His heart skipped; he couldn’t believe it....! Yes! A million times yes; he would tell her anything happily - once this secret was out of the way that was it. “I would love that bugaboo; I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind and - I’d be so happy to....! Anything you want!”

He did in fact look a bit desperate. However, the bug would be lying to herself to deny the sparks and butterflies of excitement fluttering from that ecstatic lopsided smile. She kissed him, breathless with the declaration to run with the wind and equally as excited and anxious to start this part of their lives together. _They deserved to enjoy something new._ It wasn't selfish, it was long since earned. Rena Rouge and Carapace got a happy ending, hadn't they?

For a moment he was a bit caught up in the thought; it would finally be so _romantic_. Wait...! He steadied himself, moving back and grasping the sheet with an awkward chuckle. “Okay... Okay, so - don’t... don’t judge me for this? It uh... it was going to be scrapped and I pulled some strings to have it put up for a bit.” He honestly didn’t mind the embarrassment of the public for a week - but Ladybug was a different story... It was supposed to be from a roll of outtakes of a hairspray ad - one of them had his hair spiked wild; he had looked too close to Chat Noir for his own comfort, and had been in the middle of him sneezing...it had been easy to have it pulled but could be confused with a ‘prank’. It was still him... He smiled, bowing as the sheet came free and fell to his feet.

“So, My Lady...?”

There was a giggle- then a snort. Not quite the reaction that he had likely been hoping for, but here the heroine was. Spandex-clad hands clasped over her mouth. Although it held the 'O' part in her lips, it did little to stop the squeal. "Oh my God. You are _not_ Adrien Agreste."

In that first moment looking upon the poster, Marinette believed that this was some joke. Some sick, twisted joke by the universe, or perhaps some leftover teenage fever leftover boiling in her brain for her eye to have seen _Adrien Agreste_ staring back at her from the board. She paused, waiting for a change in Chats composure. It took a moment, but he offered a goofy, embarrassed, _gorgeous_ lopsided smile that she could now see was, in fact, reminiscent of the model. A smile she had practically burned into her memory in adolescence.

"You are not _Adrien Agreste!"_ Her voice had hopped up in pitch, but her grip had fallen from her face, exposing her expression that was caught somewhere between agape and incredulous joy. This time he shrugged, and she bat him playfully in the chest with her hands. Thin wrists were caught and held by his much stronger grip, but he didn't stop her from reaching up and cupping his face. Her lips caught his, he swallowed her giggles with toothy nibbles and then very quickly her tongue in a deep, slow kiss. Arms wrapped around broad shoulders, her weight practically slumping against the blond with all of the fervor of a teenage fever dream. Between kisses, quite stubbornly Ladybug wanted to _insist_ that _her_ Chat Noir was not the supermodel Adrien Agreste, something that was beginning to pull chuckles from his throat. Here she was, several months in a beautiful relationship with her dearest and closest friend and on the flip side, she was _absolutely melting_ because the supermodel _Adrien Agreste_ had his gorgeous leather-clad body pressed flush to hers and his tongue down her throat.

At first, he wasn’t sure how to react to her - she seemed to laugh and suddenly felt very aware of how ridiculous this picture was. Oh... she wasn’t laughing at the picture. Well, not really. Was she... was she laughing at him? He watched her as she tried to find the joke and he blushed. Well, she knew who he was - at least there was that right? Though she certainly didn’t seem to believe it. He chuckled himself as she seemed to compare him to the board and smiled to himself. What, did she want him to pose for her too? He’d catwalk if she wanted! She seemed downright giddy and he pulled his girlfriend in close to kiss her. Even in her teasing disbelief and accusatory laughter he loved how she looked right now. Even if she didn’t believe him right now just knowing _that_ was her reaction and not something... well, hurtful? - it made him feel relieved and freed. He kissed her, both of them still laughing when they pulled back for air.

“What’s so funny anyway? I’ll de-transform right here if you’d like! I’ll let all of Paris see me making out with Ladybug, happily!” He was still flushed, embarrassed. “Not happy to be dating a super model?”

The spotted heroine was practically _hanging_ on Chat's shoulders all the while wrapped up in the lovely fantasy in her head. Those strong arms held and squeezed in return. Between breathless lip smacking and insistent pecks when giggles separated them, Ladybug quickly turning into a puddle as his jaw tickled her neckline with peppered presses. _"I want to have your babies."_ Practically blurted out in a loving drawl, When the blond froze, Marinette was absolutely _positive_ that her thoughts hadn't remained private in her head.

_”Oh-Okay.”_ He seemed to smile a bit nervously, a chuckle of laughter breaking any illusions of discomfort - after all, he really did love Ladybug; this wasn’t going to shy him away from that. If anything it made his heart beat faster. Her affirmation of her affection made him feel a lot like the awkward teen he had been himself.

The declaration broke his composure with relief, although she had noticed that in retort Chat's- _Adrien's_ voice had jumped up a few pitches. Honestly Marinette, could there have been a worse thing to whisper sultry _right before_ the man knows your identity? _HolyshithesaidO-K,_ there she was melting again.

_"Okay..."_ Her voice was far softer in incredulous agreement of his agreement to the thought that should have stayed locked up in her head. Teeth caught her bottom lip in momentary hesitation, gaze downcast and immediately caught on the sharp cut of his chin and Adrien Agreste's lips. 

"Ah- I mean-!" She leaned back, skin as scarlet as the costume she don. "N-No! I'm happy, _of course I'm happy_ I don't really mean otherwise I-" -am babbling like a 14 year old schoolgirl all over again because she couldn't _unsee_ Adrien's face gleaming back at her from underneath leather straps. Words choked up in her throat, it took quite a lot of sense and forceful memories of _Chat Noir_ to help get her blood pumping to places that made sense. Not her stupid heart that fluttered a thousand times a minute beneath her rib cage. "I...have- if you couldn't tell, the most _embarrassing_ crush on Adrien Agreste for quite some time...." It sounded terribly silly now, hadn't it? She had to stop herself from absent-mindedly twirling a lock of hair framing the side of her face.

“Really? Wait - am _I_ mystery boy you were chasing?” He was holding his breath, though he didn’t realize. The whole time he had been chasing Ladybug - had she really felt something for him?! Feline eyes dilated as they fixated on her with interest. Ladybug wondered if her skin was as scarlet as her suit yet. Her mouth opened to reply, his tongue swiped his lips and she was absolutely ashamed of how he caught her watching. Her forehead pressed to his collarbone quickly before he saw her do anything else to shame herself. Swallowing her pride and tugging hard on her super heroine confidence, the woman worked to get her vocal grounding.

"Yes, Adrien Agreste I've..." _This was it._ The confession she had worked her whole life up to and she couldn't even look him in the eye. _No._ She leaned back and met his anticipation with a hitch in her breath. "It was you."

He was _elated_ but he kept his mouth shut. That meant he had to know Ladybug a little - she had been adamant not too long ago about her feelings for - well, for him. There were fans he was sure, but she had said a guy at school in the past. He kept the excitement to himself, though he was surprised she didn’t comment on his heartbeat as he pulled her in for a tight squeeze - before quickly moving her out an arms length.

“One sec!” His eyes were wide and his face red, the blond twirling his baton before slamming the end down and holding tight to the pole as it extended him into the air. _**”LADYBUG LIKES ME!”**_ The cats yowl could probably reach their cohorts on the other sides of the city, twirling in the staff with a laugh as he practically heard Rena Rouge whooping for him. _**”SHE THINKS IM HOT!”**_ Another burst of giddy laughter as he saw how much her mask now blended into her face now. He twirled down the pole, purring loudly as he landed and pulled her in once more and started peppering kisses all over her. “ _Finally....! I love you so much - thank you...!”_ He had been dying to come clean to her... it felt so perfect...! As he looked her over with warm green eyes he found he.... he felt a tug on his heart. “... Can I ...” He felt his voice waver as he looked her over, stared into her eyes. “Can I guess who you are?”

_There it was._ The whooping from the tallest point that could be constructed as loud as he could crow. The leather tail seemed animated if it's own accord and was waving like a flag of victory. Her absolutely mortified shriek could be heard by the other hero, but paled in his romantic _whoop-whoop_ of elation. The bug felt like no one would be able to tell where her suit ended and her skin began. Swept up quickly into his arms, deep purrs reverberated against her chest as she was absolutely lavished with giddy kisses. _Adrien Agreste was confessing his love for her;_ there wasn't a single other thought in the woman's head as she realized belated that she had neglected to _breathe_! Arms had looped around his shoulders as they sway on the rooftop, breath stolen as he stilled with his face illuminated by moonlight. Emerald eyes pinned on her, gleaming with fierce emerald adoration. Ladybug wasn't aware that she had leaned her weight- draped really, against him as he stared down with dismayed eyes.

_"_ _Oh."_ Her heart skipped once, twice, _breathe_! A gasp of breath, soft stutter as his gaze softened. There, in those eyes she saw her best friend, her partner, a hero- _and he was Adrien Agreste_. He had _always_ been Adrien Agreste and she had never known.

Whomever he thought she was, he seemed so sure of himself that a rock settled in her abdomen. She trusted Chat Noir with her life, yet with such love and adoration shining down upon her there was the minute anxiety of _fearing she would disappoint him_. She swallowed hard. _What if he wanted Kagamj?_ These thoughts were involuntary, pooling the surprised look on her face to an uncomfortable pause. Gloves fingers thread gently, lovingly into golden locks. Then again, _what if he knew?_ The heroine bit her lip and looked down quickly, catching her flushed reflection in Chat's bow. There he was. A kiss pressed into the side of her head and she felt herself coming back down.

"Are you sure?" She was cupping his cheek, thumb running along the lip of his mask.

“I am. I wish to try - if I’m wrong I hope you’ll forgive me but...” He leaned in close, cat eyes dilated as he met her gaze. If Ladybug could trust the man with her life, _she could trust him with this_. Swallowing her anxiety was much easier as soon as he began to speak, heat prickling under her skin as his poetic lines crooned into the night. “... I used to describe your hair and eyes with the night sky and the ocean... You laughed at me. But you had a good reason. _I was so wrong..._ ” Adrien grinned and cupped her hand, pulling it before him and kissed the back of her glove. Praise and adoration filled his voice, the woman becoming acutely aware with just how hard her heart could beat inside her chest. The kiss to her hand would have been over the top _if it wasn't Adrien Agreste_. “The reason I love your hair isn’t because it’s as dark as the night sky... And I love your blue eyes but not because they shine like the light of the sea...” The cat pulled her in and wrapped his arm at her waist. Careful, holding her tight in any case she lost her footing, Chat swung then gently, dancing in the December moonlight bouncing off the snow. Her steps were submissive to his lead and dance, in a city of millions they were alone. Oh thank the stars he had her, when the blood drained from her legs the hands that braced against his chest did little to hold her upright. Nonetheless, she looked up into his eyes and felt so very adored. “I love them because they are apart of you... _You_ are the reason they’re beautiful... Because I love you... Marinette Dupain-Chang?”

Of all the people in Paris, _she_ was the one her partner desperately wanted to be underneath the mask. _Her_. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Where she expected to feel vulnerable and exposed she instead felt safe and _oh so loved_. It was so much more than a hunch, it was a desire and he waited on baited breath for her reply. A pregnant silence filled the space between them, their eyes not parting once. _He knew._ This warm feeling burned deep inside her chest, sparse tears prickling the heroines eyes at the call of _her name_. Suffice to say, Ladybug positively _swooned_ , teeth catching her bottom lip as if she were holding back from saying something. A gasp of air, release of a breath the woman hadn't realized she had been holding sputtering in a less than graceful, truly and absolutely relieved- _elated_ smile. _Adrien Agreste just said that he loved her._ For a moment his felt his heart stop. In fact it felt as if all of Paris were holding its breath, waiting to see if Chat Noir - if _Adrien Agreste_ \- were so lucky that two of the most amazing women in his life could really be wrapped up in one. He didn’t want Ladybugs feelings hurt if he were wrong; he loved Ladybug _so much_... but there were so many similarities.... So much to adore! Where words failed, her head would dip slightly in an unmistakable sign of agreement.

For a moment of her silence he grew a bit sheepish, thinking of a way he could apologize and tried running a list of his few close friends to see if _anything_ lined up. But then there she was. The corner of his lip curled in a crooked smile that was oh do trademark Chat Noir. Her blush, her stuttering, the cute way she worried her lip... With her nod he leaned to touch his forehead to hers and purred _loud_. “... _I am the luckiest cat in the world...”_ He whispered, pulling her in so she could hide her blush against the crook of his neck. “ _I get to marry my best friend.”_ It was supposed to be a thought for his head - he didn’t even realize he had said it out loud. He was just so _happy_!

Wait, did he just mention _marriage?_ Heart thundering in her chest as her crimson flush was masked by the cut of the cats collarbone. Head spinning, and _no_ not just because she could smell his cologne... _He wanted to marry her._ Calm down Marinette! Of _course_ he wanted to marry her! If not, how were they going to have their beautiful house, three babies- _two boys, one girl_ , and their _hamster!_ Yes, her ribs felt ready to burst at the seams, just barely held together by the thick purr reverberating from her partner's throat. More than marriage, Adrien had called her his best friend and she wasn't about to forget it for fantasy. Arms looped around broad shoulders with a positively warm shiver, lips pressing against his shoulder as she nod in agreement.

He just wanted to hold onto her for a bit longer, he hardly noticed her nod and stood embarrassed and quiet when he realized he had spoken. And she hadn’t objected... Of course they weren’t going to get married! Right away! Don’t sound so pretentious! They just found out who they were - just be thankful she didn’t call him desperate....! He shook his head clear and looked back down to the dark locks at his chest.

“.... Oh! I forgot your other gift...” He chuckled awkwardly, one of his hands leaving her back and moving to the pouch on his belt. “Its, uh...., it’s a little less impressive than all this really but I hope you’ll like it anyway... I don’t have all your creative talents but I did try a couple dozen times to get it just right.”

Rena Rouge has been very specific that he should _make_ something himself. Nothing flashy, but sentimental. “I’ve been working at a bakery- oh.... uh...” He laughed, realizing she knew that. Adrien had started dabbling with Toms offer; mostly on deliveries and assisting in catering because he was still learning the basics but it was nice while there was a small ‘off’ season while his father was working on designs.

“... It’s sort of silly now, isn’t it?” Another gift? The woman was pulled back down from her blissful daydreaming cloud, leaning back and pulling from the cat's embrace as he reached along his tool belt. She felt terribly awkward with the heroes gift sitting at home on her bed, but knowing who he was now it became much easier to figure out how to get his gift to him. It was a small box, tiny display of three macaroons was handed over. The two on the end marked the shops trademark of the holiday - Peppermint Pinwheel and Sugar Cookie. It was the center one he had worked the hardest on. It had taken several batches of the likes that had either been gifted away already, tossed, or sold at discount because Tom had insisted they were still impressive - just not the prettiest. Marinette - or well... the woman in front of him had even taste tested some of them and claimed they were fine but she hadn’t caught all the flavors he was going for. Strawberry Wine red shells, infused orange and apple for taste with a dark chocolate ganache and a maraschino cherry center. It was not an easy feat... but he felt very aware the woman he had been trying to impress with it had literally watched him pout and make a complete flour coated mess of himself while making it.

The flush was returned as he looped around the details himself. Yet despite it all she smiled, fondly reminded of the blonds countless attempts, experiments, and self-declared failures while working on the centerpiece. This was a cookie he had been working on for a long time and she hasn't even realized it had been for _her_. "Oh Adrien, _it's perfect."_ Couldn't he see that? _He was perfect,_ truly she were the lucky one and it was exciting to think of how different their life would be going forward. How could both everything and nothing have changed all at once?

He seemed to be glowing at her words, feeling his heart swell. This was... so much of everything - he felt so happy...! The blond chuckled and looked in the direction of the bakery. “... Maybe we should get you home? If you’d prefer to talk on the balcony rather than the billboard.” The taller let his Lady take the lead, careful of any few civilians still out.

"Good idea," The balcony was better for privacy purposes and gifting, and for talking the stars to rest on this beautiful night...and she could see them doing so as a strong possibility, it was brisk and chill with only light feather dusting snowfall. He had said he loved her...while he couldn't see the burn on her cheeks, and even if the cat got a glance while she could blame her flush on the night air she would.

“... Lot of visits here, I wondered if I was starting to go crazy but... it was no coincidence, huh?” The tomcat purred, leaning back against the balcony rail. “... So... New Years. I hope you’re still on for getting to know me better?”

"Oh, right." Landing stop her balcony, bright eyes looked back to the older as he joined her on the rooftop. "New Years....I..." she bit her lip, trying her best not to look too terribly desperate. "I would love to get to know you better."

“And just _where_ far away from Paris does My Lady wish to spend time _alone_?” He looked over to her, smiling lackadaisically as he thought. ”Maybe our lucky happy friends won’t mind covering for a few days.”

That was the wonderful thing about their friends, they both knew how gracious and kind they would be once the pair of heroes came out about their plans. "You've always been a good friend to me..." Both in and out of costume, Adrien had been the best friend she hadn't realized she was utterly incomplete without. "I...feel so silly for not seeing it myself." For all those _years_! "I think...you've been around far more than I." Looking up to see emerald eyes dilate, a flush dusted beneath her mask. " _Modeling!_ " Surely there were places the blond would want to see again or curl up to hide away.

“... It explains a lot though.” He was watching her with a soft gaze. He had felt like there had been a lot between he and Marinette, and now.. well, of course. He had been falling in love with her - _all over again_. “Oh- well, sure but I didn’t get the best chances to explore - it was always a rather packed schedule. But... if you’d like, I have some ideas. We can go over them after Christmas.” Some time to process this- honestly apart of him wanted to make very sure this was real. “Give is an excuse to hang out more? “

How close they were, the chemistry they shared, how it felt like he knew her better than she knew herself, it was no mere coincidence. Where they had alienated themselves to protect their loved ones, they had come together unknowingly sharing the whole, rather than parts of themselves. After the holidays sounded like a good idea, she would agree with the blond with a quick nod. That alone bought them time and space to get a feel for one another now that they were exposed. The prospect of being completely, totally honest with another person about every aspect of her life- not just one of the many hats she wore, was equal parts terrifying and enthralling. As she looked to the other hero, she had a strong feeling that the man felt the same. To his last comment, she snorted suddenly with a giggle. "I'm not sure if that's possible minou."

“Well... maybe a bit more time together _casually_.” The blond laughed. “I don’t think your parents would like Chat Noir hanging around too much after last time he was around.” Adrien shrugged, trying not to laugh. “... is there anything I can do for you tonight, My Lady? Not to drop a bomb and run... I feel bad leaving you on your balcony, but we had a good patrol and I’d like to see you again tomorrow morning.”

The laugh that bubbled was amused with the memory, her head shaking at the excitement, _the rage_ , and ultimately the rejection of Chat Noir in her Father's good graces.

"I'm sure if they knew the real you," Which, unfortunately was too dangerous. "-they would understand." Although she wished she could say it wasn't personal. No matter how amicable Marinette tended to keep her break-up scenarios, Tom never seemed to forgive those he deemed unworthy of her heart. However, lucky Adrien had captured her parents approval some while ago and with his knowledge or not, sat on a pedestal. Honestly, _she_ got into more trouble at the bakery- she didn't even work there anymore! The half smirk seemed to soften, a warm smile growing on the hero's face as she reassured him. It was a nice thought, though impossible for the moment. Not that Tom would ever seem to mind if his new apprentice actually started seeing his daughter.

"You have to roll tomorrow," Then again, Chat Noir had likely worked many late patrol shifts right before rolling the next morning numerous times before. "-I wouldn't want to keep you up so...oh! Your present!" Recalling the wrapped package sitting oh-so-neatly where it had been utterly forgotten on the desk, the bug popped open the hatch for her skylight and disappeared into the dark. When she returned, a small rectangular box was resting between her palms. The paper was a patterned matte black with a ornate lime green bow to tie it off, unmistakably the heroes. It was held out in offering, far smaller and not quite as big a revelation as the blond's whole gift to her. "Now, it's not as showstopping as yours...but I hope you like it nonetheless."

_"Joyeux Noël, Chat Noir."_ Inside the neatly wrapped package was a chunky knit infinity scarf, rather than the florescent color of the wrapping details, the color of the loops were a rich forest green, surely it would compliment his eyes with any attire he chose to wear it with. The burner phones may have to be something they talked about. It seemed a bit much now when they could just download an app now that their identities weren't being protected. He waited patiently as she disappeared into her room and reappeared with an almost excited smile on her face. He looked her over for a moment, before grinning and opening the package, eyes widening as he pulled the scarf from its package and bringing it to press against his face, gloves preventing him from feeling its softness right away. Adrien beamed as he looked up to Marinette, letting the scarf fall and cover his bell.

"What do you mean, it's perfect." He practically buried his face in one of the loops. "I always love your work, My Lady... I'm honored to have it. Joyeux Noël."

It was cute, watching him pull the fabric to his cheek and warming the cold red tip of his nose with the intricately woven loops. A flush hit her cheeks as she watched, mentally undressing the kitty ears, mask, and bell collar to imagine how happy _Adrien_ was to have her gift. Her thumb brushed the edge of his mask, flecking off bits of frost from their high speed chase through the December night. A gentle kiss was pressed to the cold skin of his cheek with a smile, confidence holding steadfast even as she pulled back and stared into dazed, positively dilated feline eyes. She didn't back up, the man was half a step before her. The toll of the Cathedrals bells rang in the distance, booming over the cold, crisp night with bellows that shook the excited beats in her chest. Noel was upon them. Hand curled to his shoulder, she looked off into the distance as the realization of the time came to her. It was midnight now, past that by a few ticking seconds. In less than five hours Tom was expecting him downstairs to help fire up the traditional oven with freshly split wood or shovels full of hot coal.

"Would you like to stay the night?"


	2. Cold Evenings and Warm Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, but also not sorry. Merry Christmas.

"Would you like to stay the night?"

Eyes opened wide, glancing to the hatch with a feeling of warmth and welcome. He could go home, but more often than not it took a good long bit to get his room on the boat warm enough for comfort. Not to mention... as the bells tolled across Paris, he knew he had only a short time to sleep. The blond looked to her, opening his mouth to ask if she was sure - but closed it to nod. She wouldn't offer if she wasn't; Marinette was never like that, nor was Ladybug.

"... I would love to." Adrien grinned, taking a step back as recalled the powers of his Miraculous to dormancy. "I - ... I can stay on the chaise if you'd prefer."

As kind as the offer had been, she was sure her attempt to stifle her snort hadn't been successful. The chaise was reliable enough for company but she imagined that if Adrien set himself up with pillows his legs would inevitably dangle off of the furniture in some sort of obscene, painful twist. They could be adults about this, _this was fine._

"No, it's alright- I insist." For all of the times they had saved one another's lives, they could sleep side by side in a fashion that frankly, absolutely comfortable. The miraculous visualization of their step forward, _the grand reveal_ had her breath momentarily caught in her throat as Adrien Agreste, yes, _the Adrien Agreste_ came out of the kitty suit that had disguised her best friend for so many years. Following suit, her miraculous retracted it's power with a quick flash of pink light. "I think I may have something you can wear..." Sure enough, Luca had left a band shirt behind. This was a good enough reason for her to not have returned it- besides, if he knew he'd likely tell her to keep it.

With a flushed face he would blame on the weather, Adrien followed after Marinette inside. The room was much warmer, green eyes closing as he took a deeper breath and tried to get himself to relax. His stomach was full of - harmless - butterflies. Marinette was Ladybug. All this time. He could see it now too; Marinette and Ladybug had always both been amazing, he just couldn’t believe how much good was in one person. “Oh - thanks.” He hadn’t even thought of that, though it was probably better than sleeping in his jeans. “You sure you’re not just trying to see me top less?”

_There was the Chat Noir she knew_ , her flush burned in the dimly lit room. Luckily, she still had her little divider so she could change comfortably- hopefully he didn't notice her gaze wander and Dupeng-Cheng shortcircut that left her staring momentarily into nothingness. Adrien Agreste was _Chat Noir_. "I think if I were trying to do _that_ , Kitty Noir, I wouldn't have offered you a shirt to begin with." It was tossed to his waiting arms with a wink that when the woman turned around she couldn't only hope it had looked cool. Thankfully, she would never know. She had spent a while looking for a cute pair of matching jammies that were both appropriate _and_ sexy in a subtle way. For all of the sleepovers she had imagined with this man and all her clothes at her disposal, Marinette's heart sunk with dread that she had absolutely _nothing_ to wear! She ended up reappearing in a Marinette classic, a silky pink baby doll _with_ built in shorts just past the curve of her butt. That didn't stop the blond from looking, she could feel his gaze hotly before clearing her throat to get his attention off of her thighs.

The blond had done his best to not look over his shoulder as she changed, swapping his shirt and frowning at his jeans. The shirt was long for him - and... familiar. But it wasn’t something that was going to hide anything below the waist if something... happened... and he really really hoped nothing would. Talk about embarrassing... But he didn’t think sleeping in jeans would really be comfortable for either of them. They were folded next to the shirt and set on her chair while she was still changing.

“... Hey are you alright-?” She had seemed to be taking a bit of time, and glanced in the dividers direction when she had stepped out from behind it. 

I'm alright, sorry for taking so long-" Even from here she could see the slackening of his jaw and flush in his features.

The blond was red in the face when she cleared her throat, eyes darting back up quickly to meet her gaze and he shifted to quickly looking away. “Oh- Hey, you uh, you look hot - it’s hot in here that’s not a bad choice, you’ll keep cool - I ...” He sighed. Where was the confidence of Chat Noir? “You look... _really_ good...” And he was here in boxers and another guys shirt.

Wait- had he just said she was _hot_? As in h-o-t _he found her attractive_ kinda like-like hot - _hot_? Well, he had said he wanted to marry her up on the rooftop- she hadn't quite forgotten _that_ little heart-leaping miracle. Hot in here in the middle of December, oh the designer had him hot alright. Maybe she had been thinking about this all the wrong way, the ball was in her court now. She needed to stop looping the cheesiest...albeit, affectionate, heartwarming characteristics of _Chat Noir_ to Adrien. It made sense, Adrien's admiration for Ladybug had always skipped her heart with warm fuzzy feelings but she hadn't realized his devotion was so deep. He loved her, he really, _really_ did. She took in a sharp breath that the heroine hadn't realized she had been holding in, finding her resolve to lick her dry lips and move on. The digital clock on the desk was ignored on purpose, if she were completely aware of how late it was she wouldn't have half the confidence to imagine what she _should_ do to introduce _Adrien_ to _Ladybug._ She had felt a lot for him too after all...not that he had known, and if he had he had been terribly respectful of her. Just as he was right now, trying to keep his gaze pinned to a place behind her head now that his wandering eyes had been caught. Maybe her selection hadn't been so bad after all. _Jackpot._ She started her casual saunter towards the bed, looking over her shoulder once as if to silently prompt him to follow along.

"You don't look so bad yourself, _Chaton_." A hand ran through her loose dark hair, shaking out the pigtails and releasing wavy locks. His stare trailed after her as if he hadn’t just been caught watching; her nonchalant look over her shoulder had him shudder. _Could_ he follow? He had planned to explain a lot of things to the woman behind the mask who had captured his heart, but explaining why and how he would have to face away from her after so cordially being invited into her _bed_ was not one of them.

‘ _You’re over thinking this...’_ He told himself, his faltered state falling and he confidently followed after Marinette. While still concerned he was sure that they would find a comfortable way to lay down and he would make sure she didn’t notice. _Unless she wanted to_ , of course. There was a tone in her voice that had him hooked as he stepped onto the loft and he really hoped it wasn’t just wishful thinking. There was something familiar in the way she held herself now. Ladybug - Marinette. It had always been Marinette. The self confidence, the self assurance and the grace she had in herself. Adrien sat on the corner of her bed, hoping the shirt covered everything it needed to and watching, transfixed, for her to get comfortable so he could strategize... The thought was out the sun roof as the raven haired woman sat next to him as smiled with a lean. “I would really like to kiss you again.”

The woman's stomach was threateningly burst from the butterflies, an ache between her legs as in the dark, she found herself unreasonably _excited_ about her partner coming home with her. Not just because he was _Adrien Agreste_ , although the 16 year old version of herself would have a heart attack if she saw the way he followed her heels and sat on the edge of _her bed_. _I'm going to kiss him._ He was everything she had wanted, yet she had never known. Right in front of her, he had loved her all along and had been _right in front of her_. She took the seat beside him and leaned in. Marinette's confidence faltered as he spoke up, she hadn't prepared for _him_ to ask! Face flushed, her tongue would flick over her bottom lip. This motion drew his gaze, enticing her to nervously nibble her lip. The blond swallowed hard, shamefully and positively _melting_ in her nightie. Loose locks of hair were pushed back behind her ear. _It was everything she had dreamed of straight from the man she had always dreamed of._ "I would like that very much...." Leaning back in, she'd make eye contact through thick lashes as she drifted close to part lips.

The way her gaze locked with his made his heart pound in his chest so loudly, he feared she could hear it. His hand on the bed bushes against her fingertips, smile carefree when he leaned in to meet her and brushed his teeth against hers. It was chaste at first, a lingering of something small and sweet. When they both seemed to lean back a little, he watched her intently until she smiled. He leaned back over and carefully ran the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip.

It had been easier for other heroes- being herself with others on their team. She wasn't sure if it had been the same for him, so she never brought it up. None of that mattered now, Marinette wanted _this._ If there were ever a time to get this out of the way and cut to the chase of how they really felt, now was the time. It would be awkward to wait, especially- well... what if there was no spark at all? Eyes fluttered closed as the heroine allow herself to be vulnerable yet open yo this experience. The slow and innocent kiss was sweet, intimate of itself and sparking butterflies from the barest brush of lips. _Oh that felt like more than a little spark_ , she couldn't stop herself from complying to his tongue dragging gently across her lip. Fingertips fluttered against hers linked with a squeeze as soft lips part for his tongue. A soft sigh, her left hand had been resting on the mans chest but slid to cup his cheek as a sound- she wasn't sure if it were from her or _him_ , caused Marinette positively _melt_ against the blond as he leaned forward. If he could feel how hard her heart was pounding in her chest- she wasn't sure if it were possible _not_ to, he would feel rapid hummingbird beats that years of daydreaming had built _this exact moment_ up to.

_"_ _Oh Adrien..."_ The sigh against his lips was thought to have remained a thought up in her head, but truly the latter were in a haze too warm and lovestruck to notice. His curls were thick under her tousling, nails curling loose patterns against the cat's skull.

He had wondered if it really was everything he had wanted; in theory he and Marinette - uh well, Chat Noir and Ladybug - had kissed several times in the past; and since they had sort of been “dating” it’s not like they hadn’t kissed before... they had kissed in the billboard earlier even-! But... This _was_ different. They both had fully soaked in the fact that this wasn’t just Ladybug. This was _Marinette_ , and they had been really good friends for a long time - that had also been dating in their suits... He was afraid feelings would change... They did... This was much _more_.... It felt _warm_ , welcoming, relaxing... But also like lightning. Quick, and stronger than before. He had admired Ladybug, but he _loved_ Marinette. The thoughts flashed through his head, and he settled with her fingers in his hair, her nails gliding gently in soothing curls. He shivered at hearing his name, having pulled back to catch his breath. It felt... heavier in here. But he still couldn’t look away from her. In fact he didn’t like being away from her. Adrien hesitated going back to her, starting to lean back in but stopping - he didn’t want to be pushy, he didn’t want anything she didn’t want - but she met him. His arms was wrapped around her waist, breathing between them both growing heavier as they quickly deepened this kiss. Adrien wasn’t sure when they fell into the bed; he and the bug were side by side both happily side by side enjoying the make out session. His hand was at the small of her back, and the more heated it got he realized he had pulled her _really_ close - and there was no way she didn’t notice what he had been hoping to hide earlier.  
Marinette would... stop him, right? She knew she could take him easy actually, she was a fair fight - but if she wanted him practically grinding against her she would stop him...

“S-Sorry...!” That didn’t make him less aware. He pulled back when her hips returned the grind and he _knew_ she knew.

The first thing Marinette noticed was it was warm. It was stiff before, but wrapping her fingers around heated flesh and having it get hard in her hand was a great feeling as well. _Adrien was hard for her!_ She stroked him softly, recalling how Luca had shown her how to curl her palm around the tip and when to dip down the shaft. His penis was just a bit hard before, but between wet kisses and her soft fingers she was able to help it get fully firm. Oh, he was _big_! So long and curved... Adrien would stop her if he didn't want this, right? Depending on his preference, she finish him off by hand.... or he would push her legs apart and have him cum on her belly as her panties soaked. From their position side by side, Marinette rolled on top and wriggled her hips to his prick would press between then. Marinette was enjoying playing with his penis for quite some time, tongue all but swallowed by his pleasure as she whispered in response to his apology.

_"_ _I'm on the pill."_ she had been pressing back, attempting to tease his heated length along her inner thigh. They both tensed with a flush, the heroine at a loss for words as she realized how they were on two separate tracks.

**’Marinette wants to have sex with you.’** It felt like an alarm of some sort was going off in his head - good or bad it was hard to tell. Her hand had been so gentle with him that when he finally had the words out she had spoken too, and hers were just as affective as her fingers around his shaft. Eyes screwed shut knowing she had felt the twitch his cock gave, the quick association of where she had him between her thighs and literally in the palm of her hand. When green eyes peeled open he saw the flustered features and realized she was hesitant as well. Because of his apology, or about this? With a shaky breath the blond moved his hand to hers, resting against his chest, and gave a small squeeze for her attention.

“Marinette... you can keep... do you want to - would you like if we...?” No - _communicate_. They were both nervous and a bit awkward - that was... that was so _typical_ high school - worrying or over thinking something now that he had the hindsight. Ladybug and Chat Noir could practically communicate without words - they were so on it. _They were confident!_ Adrien shifted just a bit, leaning up; though at his angle he was mostly just popped on his elbow, hand giving hers another squeeze. “We can stop at any time Marinette; but if you want to... I’d like to go to the next level with you.” He attempted a small pull on her hand, wanted to bring her down closer to him. _”So tell me your favorite spot to be kissed.”_

Adrien was comfortable talking to her. Thank goodness for that, the steadiness of his tone was enough to shake sense into her. _They could communicate._ For years in situations far more dire than this for one. They could stop if she wanted to, they could stop if he suddenly changed his mind. Before she could voice such enthusiastic consent, they meld together with a long, wet kiss following Adrien's near _purr_ of a question, _"My f-favorite spot to be kissed is..."_ Her heart trembled in her chest, shaking like a leaf as a flush of warmth tickled between her thighs. Even with his given consent, her palm left his twitching shaft to drag her nails in mindless circles against his naval and below. Closing her eyes made it easier to summon her confidence, cheeks flushed with the heat of the aroused man on top of her as well as the filthy memory of their _numerous_ past rooftop escapades. _"I love it the most when you kiss my neck."_ Between her legs was a weak twitch, a deep purr pressing to skin and blurring pleasure as her flat palm pressed to _Adrien Agreste's_ oh so _firm_ ass as boxers wee pushed down thighs.

Adrien had her back against the bed, the exploring of what else would make the heroine squirm. He could feel her hand against his backside and hopes rolled against. His boxers were gone, and his own hands were trailing across her abdomen, giving her a fake put to find he really couldn’t lift the top. But he knew he could curl his hands around her hips and with a gentle lift she was resting in his lap with easy access to gently nip and brush against her neck teasingly. _”You’re at an unfair advantage here.”_

"H-How so?" _Adrien Agreste_ was on to of her, the tip of his excitement twitching against her naval. His body rolled fluidly beneath her gentle touches, realizing that the boy was referring to her state of dress. Pulled up into the boys lap before an alternate suggestion could be made, her hand was between them with bubbles of giggles as she were cradled against his pelvis. Fingertips pet him softly, pulling singular rings around heated flesh wondering how it would fit and how it would _feel!_

_Oh_... Marinette was gentle in her touches, enough give and take in the pumps to shorten his breath but not make him desperate. _’Kinder now, out of her suit.’_ He thought to himself, smile curving wickedly as he remembered something a part of a late night date. Ladybug had some sensitive spots. He wouldn’t be able to scrape his teeth against the nape of her neck just yet, but he did have very good access to her inner thighs. The tiny length of her shorts were easier to work with too, not having to fight the fabric of her suit. Fingertips dragged up her thigh, teasing the lace ends with a brush before dragging down. _”I would hate to ruin something so lovely on you...“_ Hands moved the straps at her shoulders carefully, nails curling against freckled skin and leaving goosebumps behind with faint red lines already fading. The top of the her babydoll was slowly peeled down- or it would have been, but Adriens eyes flickered to meet blue as he paused. _”May I?”_

Marinette's breath came out broken with hot, panting exhales. The man hadn't even touched her yet, at least not where she _burned_ but flames licked the inside of her thighs as lips, teeth, and tongue assaulted her neck with _purrs_ of pleasure. Hips shifted, taught silk unable to hide her own anticipation as his pressed to her hip. This was as close as they had ever gotten before, and in the suits they had been so much rougher with one another. This was different, her chest swelled with such love and adoration that a soft moan left her as nails dragged shorts down her thighs, above her, shoulders trembling with reservation. _He thought she looked lovely..._ The flush in her cheeks was masked by the dark room. The last item to claim was her top, and even then he was so gentle and sweet. When she had fantasized of bringing the blond home before, she hadn't imagined herself so driven to make him feel how much she _loved_ him. Hands drifted up the front of his borrowed top, the muscle sculpted by _Chat Noir_ and put on display by _Adrien_ exciting her terribly as she pushed thin cotton over his head. Jagged Stone was abandoned somewhere in her room. He giggled as nails traced patterns on his abs, ribs, clavicle...and she kissed him deeply, swallowing each and every hiccup of pleasure. _"Please..."_ Was she earnestly so breathless? The tip of her tongue tingled with memory of his, and fantasies of what it _could_ do.

She'd do anything he wanted, but he didn't know that. LB may be currently caught up in being swept off of her feet, but as soon as she got her footing she was going to absolutely rock his world. _"Oh Adrien, please..."_

Her hands were warm, leading the shirt off and making his breath shaky as it was lost and he was left in just his boxers. The blond decided to answer her pleas and return the favor. The slim straps were pulled down, her body rolling and shifting up as perky breasts, strong and toned core, beautifully curved hips, and very damp panties were revealed. Fingers traced old scars, lips brushing against a beauty mark by her hip and freckles... As the cute camie was pulled down her thighs and left on the side of the bed before he started kissing up her legs. Adrien encouraged her thighs apart as nips and small marks decorated the inside up, a low moan pressed close. He was hesitating, waiting for a sign of encouragement or to move away. He remembered how much she had squirmed when he had been pressed against her suit, but this he knew was much better. He wanted to make good on old promises.

In reaching to scratch or pet along tanned skin, fingers tangled in blond hair. Hot molten kisses pressed to her lips in that instant, a gasp coming before protest as his tongue lapped intimate folds. _"Oh-"_ Her hand hurried to cover her mouth, gaze flicking down just in time to catch Adrien staring up in what appeared to be _absolute awe_ of her sudden, _embarrassing_ moan. _Her parents slept right below her._ That's what the girl fought desperately to remember as his tongue, hot and wet returned with loving laps and a muffled moan into his trembling meal. Arms curled under her hips, cradling her pelvis between two swollen biceps and a positively _purring_ man.

Cradling her legs against his arms brought her hips up and at exactly the right angle to devour her. Adrien dragged his tongue slowly to tease, eyes flickering to see the woman quiet herself with a satisfied smirk. The blond remembered the simple tricks and pointers, lapping up every single drop of sweet slick as he traced the alphabet in cursive against plump pink folds. Her thighs were already starting to quake when he settled in for the pleasure of bringing her to the edge of coming on his face. She had the tiniest clit he could remember seeing, but that only served to heighten his excitement. As he swirled his tongue around that delicate bundle, he looked up to purr at her responses. A flush had crept across her chest and rose along the line of her throat. She looked like she could barely keep her eyes open under the slow onslaught of his mouth. A tremor coursed through her as he closed his mouth and sucked lightly. He cupped her ass with one hand and reached up to pinch and tease each hardening nipple. The lean muscles on her stomach fluttered and clenched, and her breaths came shorter and sharper as he bore down with his mouth, drawing her into one tight string. As her breathless cries went into fever pitch, he stopped, breaking all contact with his mouth. There was a whiner, her hips rolling toward him. He gripped both hips and stopped the frantic movement.

“ _You want to come now?”_ When she stilled, Adrien gently moved so her legs could lay comfortable against the bed. He kissed her, long and hard, letting his hands roam freely over gooseflesh. Adrien wanted to pin her on the bed and fuck her more than anything. He could already feel the way she'd clench around him. He dragged a few breaths through his nose, fighting the impulse and trying to keep his head. Take your time, don’t rush things, make sure she’s comfortable too.

_'You want to come now?'_ **Yes.** _Oh yes, oh she wanted to come._ The heroine was so close, pussy clenched and throbbing with a deep ache. The blond pulled away, if he hadn't caught her lips half a second sooner she would have pushed him against the bed to ride out the building apprehension between them both. _Calm down Marinette._ She had waited _so long_ to fuck the brains out of Adrien Agreste, she couldn't bear to wait another moment, but she had to. She _could_ wait just a moment. The reward for patience was thrust hotly into her, hard and blunt and throbbing sending sparks up the raven haired's spine as his weight explored her deeper. Her arch followed his thrusts with a sharp gasp, voice inaudible and breaths sharp as hips wriggling underneath him positively writhed in pleasure. All restraint was out of the window. The smirking man couldn't stop her from coming now, but he could feel a spurt of warmth between them following quick little flutters and hard clenches. Confidence swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing with a grunt. _"Does it feel good?"_ Even if he didn't answer, there was a distinct throb deep inside her. _Oh she liked that._ How could she get him to do that to her again? Hands curled behind her knees and held her thighs flush to her stomach. Within moments her partner was looming over her, the opportunity to kiss deeply and touch just as intimately so.

_’Does it feel good?’_ _”Oooooh god,_ **yes**.” He couldn’t help the loud groan, feeling a shiver up his spine and his cock twitch inside her with another clench of her muscles. Adrien could feel the warm spurt of her orgasm flush against his pelvis, but he had no intention of stopping now - not so long as she didn’t seem to want to. He didn’t realize he was panting the word ‘yes’ like a mantra between moans. The blond wanted to make love to the woman of his dreams; be slow and intimate - but maybe not now. Now he wanted to hear her moan his name between ragged breaths and fuck her into a stupor nice enough she couldn’t speak straight. He knew if he had gotten this chance any younger, that probably would’ve been really possible to do with just _Adrien Agreste_ and _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_. But now? Identities revealed? It was probably a silly fantasy of a wet dream. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try, especially when long graceful legs were pulled back. Mari was _flexible_ , and the way she displayed her dripping wet pussy, his cock excitedly sliding in at out of her.... he shuddered and his hips lost pace for just a moment as he caught his breath. _Not so close to the edge, Agreste._ No, not here, not yet! The blond man leaned forward between wide spread legs and found her lips. The kiss was sloppy, stuttering, noisy - it was so _fucking_ hot. He kept thrusting into her, grunts and grounds hardly buried as he felt just how _deep_ he could push into her.

Thighs trembled from her grip, curling around sharp hips with a gasp as the model moaned and something clenched _tightly_ deep inside her core. As the bed beneath them dipped with soft creaks, painted nails raked through buzzed blond locks down the nape of his neck. _"Mmn! Mmn, mmmmmmmn...."_ Oh it was hard keeping herself quiet, her voice pitching whimpers against his tongue. **"Ah!"** she gasps, a sharp inhale splitting their kiss. Nails dig into broad shoulders to keep him close, keep him so _fucking close_ because if he pulled out she was going to absolutely loose it. _"Ooooooh right there right there AdrienAdrienAdrieeeen please...hah, hah, ahhh...!"_

The womans beautiful voice was his encouragement, his own shaky words coming out in pants between the shaking of the bed and the sound of skin hitting skin, whispering his adoration of how _wet_ she was, how _tight_ when her muscles clenched, how _delicious_ she was to watch. He could feel the tug deep in the whirling pool of warm arousal in hi gut and another tug in his chest. Adrien did his best to comply with her pleas, doing everything he could to focus on hitting the same angle. _She was going to cum for him_... The though made his body tremble with a low moan. The way her knees pressed into his hips, and her ankles held against his back he wasn't going anywhere without doing the same. He felt a gush of warmth spill against his pelvis, and hips moved sporadically, pushing himself deeper. _She was still pleading..._ His right hand found hers, pinning it and her further into the mattress, her hand gripping and squeezing tight as he did the same. They were grounding each other, staying together. His other hand found the knee on his left hip and pulled it up, spreading her legs and hooking the one in his grasp against his shoulder. Her body curled, making Adrien gasp as he found himself deeply buried, thumb curling almost hastily around her clit.

The taut muscle of the model spasmed around the woman as his fingers slipped fervently around her clit, leaving just one thought in her mind- _hell yes_. Heaving exhales of his breath came and split in gasps and hot desperate pants against the crook of her neck, sending sparks of fire up her spine.

Rapid breathing and the scrape of teeth against skin only ramped up the fantization of what facial expressions he hid from her. Nails raked through buzzed locks, turning his head and redirecting him to have those delicious swollen lips swallow her whole. There was a perpetual build up of tension that had been budding between them, it had taken her so long to see it not only as a good kind, but one she'd try to let it grow and grow; filling her up until she reached a peak. The man above her tensed hard, grip around her like iron as he pressed into her. _"Ohhhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh!"_ It was a challenge to maintain this feeling for him, _make him feel so good_ because they had waited _so long_ , and prolong the climax or just let it go. Adrien cums hard with a pulse and surge releasing molten heat, spilling pleasure to somewhere impossibly deep inside. _"Ohhh Adrien...."_ Bubbles of bliss moan from her lips as a tingling sensation tickles from the most intimate part of her, the woman letting out a deep exhale she hadn't realized she had so desperately been holding in. Spasming arms and legs are numb and limp as the larger form melts to her. _"Adrien...mmmn..."_ There was a deeper feeling of being spent and exhausted in a good way, if she had half a breath to jest she might have even compared this explosive event to any of the an intensive akuma battles that had left them shaking.

He could feel her all around him; both were ragged breadth, bodies shaking, and their voices were pitched. Adrien could taste her on his tongue, her voice was music in hire’s ears, and every post of her had been touched by his heads. Everything felt like it was so much _more_. The blond couldn’t get close enough, not even when she pulled him back to her lips to be devoured. The bed groaned beneath them, but didn’t match either of their own audibility. Marinette was his new worshipped prayer, even when the world crumbled around them. It earned its name, _the little death_ , as everything and everyone ceased to matter and they were left as each other’s lifeline. His Lady clung to him tightly even though it was hard to imagine a steady grip with every part of her shaking. Even her muscles were pounding around him, milking him for all the energy he could possibly have left. The man wasn’t sure how they had collapsed like they had; arms were wrapped around one another, legs were entwined, even his damp hand that had been pulling her along over the edge was now at her back while the other ran through dark raven hair. Green every took her in... the small movements of swollen lips as she whispered his name, the near glassy but content look in her eyes, the rocks and shakes that still seemed to pulse outward from her core to her arms and legs.... he curled in on her just a bit more to kiss her lips, chastely this time, before whispering his love for her once more. _”You’re beautiful, my love...”_

There was nothing, _nothing_ on gods green earth that could compare to the sight above her as Adrien came to orgasm. Muscles taut, the cock nestled so deep inside and _so impossibly hard_ , that his next spasm sent her back over the edge. A shriek left her as hot slickness tingled against spasmodic walls, spurts of slippery cream dribbled from between them. _Oh God, it felt like so much._ Scarlet hues flushed pearlescent skin. Wet, slow sucks replaced the rapid slaps of the heroes decent upon her, the pace dragging out the high of pleasure until they collapsed in a sticky spent pile. Eyes fluttered heavily, nonetheless she leaned up to reciprocate the blond’s kiss. She could still feel him inside, the satisfaction numbing her anxious brain. Ripples of pleasure prickled goose flesh, the tension between her eyes releasing yet another warm part of him. _”Oh my god...”_ Lips part in a soft moan, glazed blue eyes pinned to the ceiling. _Adrien Agresge cum inside her._

Arms wrapped around the woman tightly. Everything was just so... _comfortable_. He fell into her pillows, breathing slowing with hers; he stayed nestled inside between her legs. _So warm..._ He felt hazy. It had all moved very fast; his confession, hers, plans for New Years and this...Adrien smiled to himself. It wasn’t really fast, they were catching up... They had been playing this game for awhile that tonight was due. He wanted to enjoy this, push away and questions and stay here until he had to sneak downstairs and roll dough.

Sense would suggest she look to the clock once more before trying anything, but first, another kiss. _”Mmmn....”_ Was he trying to relax? Lazily, her tongue pulled across the model’s bottom lip. _He was so big_. Even the part of him left flush was sizable, yet Marinette knew that this was to be expected. It had been a few months since she had seen Adrien Agreste’s erection in person, this time she had the pleasure of physical exploration. _”Oh Adrien....”_

A ripple of satisfaction courses through the blond, arm moving just enough to help him lean in closer. Adrien shivered, leaning forward and kissing Marinettes check. Her lips were next, returning the small playful nips. A shaking sigh echoed against flush skin as the model as a small spasm between them pushed him from inside. He gave a gentle squeeze to press her warm body back against him. He could bury himself against her, humming lowly as he found a spot nestled against her neck. _”Marinette...”_ It was a soft whisper, one of pure adoration.

Hot pleasure oozes from the woman from sharp exhales, goose flesh shivers, and post-orgasmic trembles. Between the tops of the woman’s thighs her hot sticky reward trickles out, the contrast in the warmth of her skin bringing both a sense of pride and unholy awareness of _what just happened_.

_2 am_. Oh, had their patrol really gone on so long? Well...maybe not _that part_ , but the time was enough to stall Marinette from wiggling her bum _too much_ against the blond to get comfortable. There was a flush of guilt, especially as she reached over to punch in a wake-up time for the latter to sneak down the stairs.

He would be off around 10am, but maybe she could come down in a bit _but not directly behind him_ and offer a pair of hands so he wasn’t straining for eight hours on a sliver of sleep.

He couldn’t say he had a care in the world. Adrien had everything he wanted wrapped in his arms, he felt like he had melted and could sleep with perfect ease. Even when Marinette shifted and a dim light of her phone flickered for a minute, his perked eye focused on the woman. The time, the alarm- right now it didn’t matter. He had something - _someone_ \- far more precious then any of that.

Adrien didn’t regret those thoughts as he jumped to an unfamiliar alarm and for a few moments had to remember were he was. There was in fact no regret of anything other than the fact he had to go. Between He and Marinette fumbling for her phone to turn the alarm off, he found himself smiling and leaning over to drop the covers over her again - with maybe a bit of peeking - as he hurried to find his clothes and get dressed. He leaned down to kiss her before half stumbling down the loft and grabbed the first shirt he found - Lukas - over his head and hurried to try and get into the first floor kitchen without being seen coming from the second story floor.

Adrien, however, was not that lucky. In fact he found himself freezing, hands on his belt to tighten it, and heart leaping to his throat as his feet touched the landing from Marinettes room. The kitchen light was on, and there was Tom at the stove and Sabine with a cup at the table.

Nope.

“ImsorryIhadsexwithyourdaughter.” His brain short circuited, the blond smiling with a wordless wave and hurried out the door and down the next flight of stairs to hide in the bakery. Maybe they didn’t see him. Or they’d pretend nothing happened. He just couldn’t help but worry. He thought he had said good morning - he had meant to say good morning... he realized he very much had not.


End file.
